


Traditions

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Traditions

“Okay, we’re about ten minutes away from the new year everyone!”  
At the announcement, Dean turned on his angel friend, an evil grin on his face.  
“Soooo, which lucky lady are you going to kiss in ten minutes Cas?”  
“Why would I be kissing anyone?”  
“It’s New Year’s.”  
“Yes. What does that have to do with kissing?”  
“It’s a human tradition Cas.”  
“Is it one that I must participate in?”  
“Yup! So go find a girl to kiss!”  
Dean unceremoniously pushed Cas off into the crowd. Truth be told, there was someone Cas wanted to kiss. You. So he spent about eight minutes trying to find you in the big crowd.   
“ONE MINUTE!!!!”  
He finally spotted you, looking a bit lost.   
“Hello Y/N.”  
“Hey Cas.”  
“Do you-”  
“10  
9  
8  
7”  
“want to be-”  
“6  
5   
4  
3  
2  
1!”  
Before he could finish asking, you pulled him down to your level and kissed him. Cas was going to like some of these human traditions.


End file.
